Faradriel Agaredhel
Basic Information *'Name:' Faradriel Agaredhel (Translation: from Sindarin -- Farad-hunter, riel-lady, female – huntress; Agar-blood, edhel-elf – blood elf ) *'Birthday:' October 13, 69 years before the opening of the Dark Portal *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class:' Hunter *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 96 (equivalent to around 19 human years) *'Origin:' Fairbreeze Village, Eversong Woods *'Professions:' mining, skinning; cooking, fishing *'Occupation:' Farstrider *'Languages:' Thalassian, Common *'Alignment:' True Neutral Physical Description *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 118 *'Hair Color:' Black, almost blue *'Eye Color:' Glowing Green *'Skin Color:' Pale Personality Faradriel is energetic, noble, honorable, disciplined and has self control. She keeps her magic addiction in check by meditating and fears that she will lose that discipline and become too addicted. She has a great personal stamina and a wealth of talents and has a unique style. Faradriel is far from weak-willed and will tackle difficult tasks with infectious optimism. She also possess a sharp intellect which is matched only by her sense of humor ans she is blessed with profound artistic flair, and tend to be greatly valued as friends. She has a quiet type of faith and a belief in the natural balance of things. Extremely loyal, she is capable of accepting responsibility for her own actions. She is more artistic rather than intellectual. She tries to resolve any differences by compromise, and to be understanding of the other person's point of view. Faradriel is very optimistic and sensitive to the needs of others and has the gift, sometimes to an almost psychic extent, of understanding the emotional needs of her companions. She can be impatient, indecisive and changeable, but usually she is easygoing and sociable, and she is also very romantic. She easily win friends and dislike offending others. Faradriel can shock everyone around her with sudden storms of rage when bothered. Faradriel loves and respects nature. She is a Beastmaster and collects bows, and pets. She loves black cats and hates not having a cat as a pet because she thinks that any combat pet that isn't a cat isn't good enough. Traits ((adding it later)) Pet Peeves ((adding it later)) Phobias and Weaknesses ((adding it later)) Quote ((adding it later)) Favorites *'Hour:' midnight *'Event:' Midsummer Fire Festival *'Furniture:' *'Liquid:' Morning Glory Dew *'Stone:' Falling Star *'Tree:' *'Flower:' black rose *'Color:' black *'Animal:' cats *'Book:' *'Food:' Delicious Chocolate Cake *'Place:' Moonwell south-west of the Falfarren River in Ashenvale *'Worst Place:' *'Verb:' *'Expression:' *'Month:' October *'Number:' *'Season:' spring *'Weather:' sunny days, remind her of Quel'Thalas *'Passion:' *'Sound:' *'Clothes:' *'Body part:' *'Smell:' *'Day of the week:' Friday *'Weapon:' Fara likes to collect bows, but her collection is still small *'Enchant:' Mongoose *'Engineering invention:' fireworks *'Quest:' the events quests. Fara loves the Festivals of the year. *'Mount:' Black Talbuk *'Faction:' *'Race:' Blood Elf. Faradriel shares the deep resentment towards the Horde that the Farstriders have, and is not a fan of the Alliance either. *'Worst race:' Gnomes. *'Class:' Hunter. She can't imagine being anything else. *'Nemesis:' *'Creature:' Fairie Dragons, or Sprite Darters *'Worst creature:' Murlocs *'Non combat pet:' Sprite Darter, but she can't have one because the Night Elves won't let the Horde own them, and the Firefly. Fara owns a firefly and her name is Serenity. Fara also owns other pets, being a Beastmaster, she loves to collect little creatures. *'Physical features in a partner:' bright green eyes, fit, she likes dark hair colors and males who take care of themselves. Fara hates blonds, too much hair (ew cows), bony creatures like the undead, she thinks that humans are ugly, and hates the short ones like gnomes and dwarfs. *'Ideal partner:' Combat *'Skills:' ((adding it later)) *'Combat Tactics:' ((adding it later)) *'Special Possessions:' ((adding it later)) *'Loyalties:' ((adding it later)) History Elrohir Agaredhel met Linwë Gwilwileth at the Harvest Festival outside Silvermoon City. Linwë Gwilwileth was the daughter of a farmer from the south of Quel'Thalas and was at the Festival selling corn and cakes in a stand by Elrohir's wood art tent. Elrohir did custom woodcarvings for many weapons, especially bows for the rangers of the Farstriders and also carved molds for swordsmiths and armorsmiths of Silvermoon. He also made artistic furniture and had many clients. That day at the Festival, he went to the corn stand to buy something to eat so he could still be around his tent in case someone wanted to buy something, he saw Linwë's face for the first time. He fell in love right at that second and 4 days later, at the last day of the Festival he asked her father for her hand. They got married by the Noth Sea shore behind the Silvermoon walls in a small ceremony with just their families. Linwë and Elrohir moved to a new place at Fairbreeze Village in the Eversong Woods, and 2 years later, Faradriel was born. Everyone said she had her mother's beauty and her father's brain as a child. She was a very active child and loved running in the woods chasing cats and playing with her cousin, Degolien. One day, when Faradriel was still a child, Degolien moved away and became a ranger for the Farstriders, but he came back every week to see Fara. She felt alone and bored without her favorite person to run around with her. She became more of a house elf, helping her mother with the house work and her father with his art. Her father taught her how to carve wood and how to make a bow. Faradriel's love for bows started then, at the age of 65 (13). She had a good life, home educated by her mother, Faradriel read a lot sitting by herself at the big rock in front of her house watching the cats down below play and run. When Faradriel was about 89 (17), rummors of a plague from the south started hauting some elves living outside Silvermoon, but no one knew what it was and if it was true so they continued living their simple lives. At that time they were all under the Sunwell, and everything felt perfect. They didn't feel threatened by the rummors because they were told that the city and the woods were protected by a magical shield. Faradriel loved to lay down on the grass at sunset and watch the purple sky, made by the shield. Degolien stopped coming to visit every week and Faradriel felt even more alone, until one day she rode to Silvermoon to see see her cousin. She used to wake up at dawn and ride all morning just to see him. She had never seen the city, it was so beautiful that she rode there every week, because she thought that now that she was older it was her turn to go visit her cousin. She would sit in front the Farstrider's Office and watch them train outside, and she used to dream that one day she would become one. She will never admit it but she also would sit there just to stare at the cute Blood Knights in their armor and horses, talking in front of their military training center. Faradriel loves an elf in uniform. One day, she was sitting in front of the hunter's training center waiting for her cousin to get out for the day and she notices a Blood Knight arrive on his horse. He dismounted, tied his horse to the pailing and took his healm off. Fara's jaw dropped when she saw that handsome Blood Knight with red spikey hair. Degolien saw her face and said: "He is too old for you, and he is a Blood Knight, they don't have time for pretty girls", and Fara said: "What? What are you talking about? That Knight?, I didn't even noticed until you said something.". Degolien replied: "Yes! sure!" and smiled at her. After that week she would wait for Degolien outside just to see that handsome Blood Knight arrive. A year passed, and Faradriel managed her time around her weekly trip to Silvermoon. Her studying, chores, and other activities were all done during the week, because she had to go to the city every Friday. Faradriel was in love with Silvermoon, and she couldn't believe that everything there was held up by magic. Going every Friday, made Friday Faradriel's favorite day of the week. One night, the night before one of her trips to Silvermoon, Degolien came home to warn her father about an army of undead he tracked not more than a day behind him. They started packing some food and clothes to try to run north, away from everything, but got ambushed right as they were leaving the house. Degolien couldn't understand how they arrived so fast. Arthas' unholy energies sped up the Scourge to move faster than they normally could. They ran back into the house, Degolien took Fara and her mother upstairs and pushed them into the wardrobe in the bedroom and closed the door. Elrohir was fighting the undead coming through the windows down in the living room, and when Degolien made it back downstairs he was dead. Elrohir was raised as an undead an started fighting Degolien, who couldn't control all the ghouls coming into the house. Some ghouls ran upstairs and started looking for more people in the house. Linwë didn't want them to find Fara so she hid Fara under some clothes in the wardrobe and ran out downstairs to divert the ghouls away from Faradriel. Degolien tried to save her but she died at the stairway. Degolien ran outside and got on his hawkstrider so the ghouls would follow him. The house was left alone with Fara crying under the clothes in the wardrobe. After it was all over and done, Degolien, who managed to escape from the ghouls, went back to the house. He thought Faradriel was also dead, and didn't even want to open the wardrobe because he was almost sure she wasn't there, but he opened it anyway. There she was, cried herself to sleep during the night. He woke her up and took her with him to Silvermoon. Faradriel cried for days, sitting on the ruins of the destroyed city, she felt lost and even more alone. She feared that her cousin wouldnt be able to take care of her because he would be busy and away with the Farstriders but Degolien, after seeing so much death took Faradriel home. They rebuild it and Degolien started working for the Farstrider in the woods instead of living in Silvermoon. He wanted Faradriel to have her old house and live in the forest away from the new alliances that Sylvanas made with the Forsaken when Silvermoon joined the Horde. Sylvanas, Degolien's ranger general was killed by Arthas on his way up to the Sunwell just before he invaded Silvermoon. After killing her, Arthas raised her as a banshee. Sylvanas started the rebelion from the Sourge and created what we know now as the Forsaken. To this day, Faradriel doesn't like the alliance that Silvermoon has with the Forsaken because of Sylvanas, but she admires her for her courage in fighting back the Sourge even after all that has passed. The Third War cost Faradriel her parents, and for a whole year, she stayed home, alone, while Degolien trained new rangers outside, she started at them train and shoot their bows. Degolien tried to get her out of the house everyday and on the night of her 92 birthday he brought home a little baby lion he bought in Silvermoon from an Orc from the Barrens. The alliance with the Horde brought many new merchants to Silvermoon, and new animals, objects and food were available to everyone. Degolien knew Faradriel loved cats and bough her that little black lion to match Fara's hair. The Orc who sold it to Degolien said that he came from the Barrens, a rare lion. Faradriel fell in love with that little baby black lion and called him Faradrim, the equivalent male form of her name. Faradrim was a very energetic baby lion and would never stay in the house. Degolien was pleased that his plan to get her out of the house and forget a little about her parent's death worked. Faradriel watched the ranger's training everyday, and Degolien teachings about the Farstrider's honor, nobility, respect for the law and faith, how to stay healthy and how they protect Quel'Thalas borders. She also learned about her magic addiction from Degolien and how the Farstriders deal with it by meditating and self control. After the Sunwell was destroyed, Faradriel has a hard time dealing with her addcition to magic, because she fears that if she exagerates she could end up like the wretched. Before she turned 93, Faradriel asked Degolien to train her as a Fastrider, but he said that she was too young for that. After tow weeks of talking to his superiors, Degolien managed to get the city council to hear Faradriel, and her case about joining the Farstriders at such a young age. They only agreed on a trail, that she would be tested and if she passed they would meet again. Degolien tested her by sending her to one of his friends, the ranger Sallina at Sunstrider Isle. Faradriel had to prove to him that she could follow directions, fight and protect others. area quests. While completing some tasks there she was paid for her work, she learned the value of money, and hard work. She also leaned new weapon skills with the ranger Sallina, and impressed everyone with her bow skills, because Sallina is a ranger like Degolien. After about two weeks of tests, Faradriel was called by the Farstrider's council and was told that her performance was almost perfect and they had a free spot for a new recruit to start training. Faradriel started training to become a Farstrider at the end of that week, moved to one of the training camps and took Faradrim with her. Faradrim is the only cat trained by the Farstriders that ins't from Silvermoon. Everyone thought it was funny to watch a male black lion train surrounded by all the female red lynxes from Everson Woods. Based at what now is called the Ghostlands at the Farstrider Enclave, Fardriel realized that she was born to be a hunter, and asked to go to the city, at the Farstriders Square to be trained as one. Because she could control her lion so well, she became a beast master. ---- Fara's Links Main Screenshots password:wowshots RP Screenshots password:wowshots User Page Blog Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter Category:Faradriel